


Должна быть

by Loreanna



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Romance Novel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreanna/pseuds/Loreanna
Summary: - Тина, - сцепливает зубы, скрещивает заклинания; наэлектризованная нить между ними натягивается, обещая убить первого приблизившегося. - Вечно ты там, где быть не должна.





	

Когда эта девочка появляется, образуется из случайных столкновений атомов в этом муравейнике, он не замечает.

Люди приходят и уходят, снуют под ногами, и полы его пальто никак не шевелятся, потому что эти бесполезные тени даже не создают ветра.

Но у Тины Голдстейн самый несчастливый шторм, кажется, во всем Магическом конгрессе.

Он понимает это, когда она, белая пешка серых кардиналов, скользит у входа, просачиваясь тонкой фригидной фигурой между офисными статуэтками; узкие белые руки чуть дрожат, когда она нервно сжимает крепкий кофе - точно крепкий, при их работе другого не пьют.

Персиваль чувствует всю чистокровность разведенных зерен практически голой кожей, но магия успевает затереть пятна до просачивания их внутрь, под рубашку и кожу.

Голдстейн выдыхает разом; темные глаза расширяются в святом (она ведьма, если вдруг забыли) неведении, а руками овладевает невозможный тремор. Тонкие губы, чистые от помады и нечестных поцелуев, начинают дрожать, когда она тараторит:

\- Прошу простить меня... Я-я... Ужасная оплошность, такая неуклюжая, - Грейвз перестает видеть ряд ее зубов; она обрывает с провальным треском и телефонными перебоями свои извинения. Слова, наверное, щекочут глотку, когда она видит правую руку президента и тот самый шарф, о стоимости которого судачат все отделы, помимо его собственного.

\- Ничего серьезного, - невидимые нитки поднимают уголки губ вверх, и лицевая мимика движется, точно подчиняясь его желанию.

Он дает ей лет двадцать, не больше. Младше как минимум в два раза. Глупее в тысячу.

Тина изо всех старается улыбнуться в ответ.

Ее отдел бумажной истерии теперь под его надзором - тема обсуждения шарфа для него важна, ничего личного.

 

Над ней издеваются, решает Персиваль, замечая в отчете шутливые изменения слов, но чувство юмора у него отмерло где-то в годах пятнадцатых, и он готов повесить всех шутников на крючки испорченных букв.

\- Голдстейн, - из полумрака зависимых и зависающих пылинок подвала, где он слепляется неожиданной проверкой. - Отличная отчетность.

Грейвз практически видит взлетные полосы подкрашенных бровей и приоткрытые овалы нарисованных губ. _Практически_ , но _на практике_ ловит взглядом лишь ее улыбку - без сравнения увереннее первых раз.

На щеках прокалывается ямка; внутри него прокалывается настоящая дыра.

 

У черного выхода клубятся силуэты только что ушедших курящих; Тина вливается в этот туман, вязнет в нем, пропитываясь и доставая из легкого пиджака тонкие женские папиросы.

Персиваль отмечает про себя, что они в объемности почти как ее пальцы - чуть больше усилий, и переломить не составит труда.

\- Не знал, - маги курят беззвучно, но ощутимее; она вздрагивает, оборачиваясь и вырезая темную фигуру на фоне стены.

У него же пальцы - металлические жгуты, профессиональным движением фиксирующие что палочку, что сигару. Кажется, и на чьем-то горле по-маггловски они бы смыкались так же.

Она приоткрывает рот для ответа, но потом опускает голову с тяжелыми волосами, улыбаясь пыльным носкам оксфордов - Нью-Йорк не из самых чистых городов. Затягивается - дрожит все, подергивается: веки, пальцы, острые плечи _(может быть, у (для) него)_.

Грейвз прищуривается, умещая ее, заключая в камеру своих глазниц; она белеет, когда он выдыхает.

\- Ты сможешь справиться и без них, - давит грубым ботинком остывающий вертеп табака.

На ступеньках догоняет мысль - _но тебе идет._

 

Девочка сияет гордостью и наивным обожанием во время первой хватки; старый шрам у правой ключицы тепло и щекотно оживает от этой сладкой удовлетворенности и прельщенного эго.

\- Спасибо, что взяли, - Тина боится не только шарфа, должно быть - останавливает руку в сантиметре от его рукава; он не против, особенно чувствуя, как переворачивается в ее хрусталике в положительную сторону.

\- Нам нужны хорошие мракоборцы, - кости у нее действительно оказываются легкими - едва не проламываются, когда он кладет руку на ее плечо. Он не обжигается тактильными контактами, в отличие от нее, но на грани горения.

_Да только с каким мраком ты борешься, девочка?_

 

Открытые лопатки - последняя степень обнаженности, по его мнению. 

Неоформленные сложенные крылья двигаются под кожей туда-сюда, а черный полуовал платья проваливается до середины прямой спины.

\- Это для задания, - ямка удваивается на другой щеке, когда она пытается оправдаться, отделаться улыбкой - непонятно за что, но ей неприлично жарко в такой легкой одежде.

Персиваль поправляет сползшую нить блестящей бретельки, (не)нарочно задевая плечо.

\- Удачи, Голдстейн. 

 

У Тины обиженно сдвигаются брови; ему совершенно неинтересно содержимое чемоданчика - он слышит запах выпечки и так. 

Она бросается взглядом к нему, ища поддержки. 

Грейвз качает головой, усмехаясь - без доказательств ее доклад не может привести к восстановлению в должности.

\- Прости, - одними губами и кивком головы прощения с Скамандером.

 

-...смертный приговор. Для нее, - _особенно для нее_ , - в том числе. Без исключений. Я...

Глубокий вдох за нее - у бьющейся отчаянно жилки жизни кончик палочки (даже не его); она не может дышать, а он не может смотреть на голую беспомощную шею - и случайное моргание. В гляделки разучился. За молодыми взглядами не успеть.

\- Я проверю позже, - Тина предпочитает задрать выше мягкий подбородок, чтобы слезы засверкали чуть ближе к бледному солнцу, которого под всеми этажами ужаса не видать; Персиваль никак не солнце, но замечает.

В висок отскакивает ее дурная мысль _как ты мог_ , и он прижимает ладонь ко лбу; мучительная боль растекается, бьет в затылок, там, где зрительное восприятие отказывается перестать ловить ее в свое поле. 

 

\- Тина, - сцепливает зубы, скрещивает заклинания; наэлектризованная нить между ними натягивается, обещая убить первого приблизившегося. - Вечно ты там, где быть не должна.

У нее, кажется, заретушированная оправданиями ненависть к нему, но Персиваль чувствует, что в собственном голосе ни грамма положенной злости - сплошная усталость и привычное ожидание ее сюрпризов.

Голдстейн пару раз даже пытается задеть его; он горд и удовлетворен ее мастерством.

Она ставит блоки, и воздух искрится вокруг; эхо ударов в голове звучит несказанными прежде словами - Грейвз все сваливает на случайное оглушение.

Слишком честно и безоправдательно глупо для него.

Он сказал правду. 

_Тина не должна была быть у него внутри._


End file.
